


dari jendela yang terbuka

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: untuk alasan tertentu, gumball sengaja membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka.
Relationships: Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	dari jendela yang terbuka

**Author's Note:**

> bertahun-tahun ngeship, baru sekarang berani nulis mereka. masih trial and error, hit and miss; biarin, daripada penasaran.

"selamat malam, _yang mulia._ "

suara itu datang dengan nada serupa yang selalu dipakai si empunya. sudah beberapa hari gumball terbebas dari teror seseorang yang dengan sukacita melayang masuk ke kamarnya dari jendela yang terbuka, dan kini, si biang kerok jejadian itu kembali.

"mau apa kau?"

"mengunjungimu."

ia mendengkus keras. mengunjungi, katanya. harusnya lebih tepat disebut bikin onar di istana orang.

"aku capek, marshall lee. mau tidur."

ia sudah meringkuk di balik selimut ketika makhluk setengah vampir setengah iblis itu menginterupsi malam damainya. marshall lee jarang datang siang-siang karena tak mau ambil resiko mati terpanggang matahari (walau beberapa kali gumball melihatnya melayang malas di bawah lindungan payung ungu aneh berornamen tengkorak kecil di puncaknya). baru ketika malam tiba ia bisa mondar-mandir sesuka hati, mengganggu hidup yang lain.

"instingku bilang kau rindu aku, bubba."

lihat, kan? betapa mengganggunya!

"instingmu salah besar. pulang sana."

kasurnya berderit pelan ketika marshall mendarat di sana, tepat di belakang punggungnya. selanjutnya adalah permukaan kulit yang dingin; gumball bernapas tertahan ketika marshall lee merengkuhnya.

"kalau salah besar, lantas mengapa kau tidur dengan kaus dariku?" rasa-rasanya pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti ejekan. "kau bilang mau dibuang karena warnanya hitam. sekarang kau pakai juga, hmm?"

"aku kehabisan baju tidur."

"seorang _pangeran gumball_ kehabisan baju tidur?"

bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang ketika tawa marshall lee menyapu indra pendengarannya—bukan, bukan merinding karena takut, _tentu saja ia tak takut._

"berisik! kalau cuma mau mengganggu tidurku, mending kau pergi saja!"

"he, yakin kau mau aku pergi saja?"

pelukan itu mengerat. gumball tak mampu tak mendesah pelan ketika bibir es marshall lee bersentuhan dengan ceruk lehernya.

"kalau kau mau di sini, biarkan aku tidur. dan jangan berisik, duh! kau mau pantatmu ditendang butterscotch, ya."

"ya, ya. kau ini pemarah sekali seperti cake. dan buttercup."

_"butterscotch."_

"oh, ayolah."

"makanya diam!"

kali ini, marshall lee menurut. bibirnya terkatup rapat, hanya tangannya saja yang sedikit-sedikit mengelus lengan gumball. ibu jarinya membuat lingkaran kecil di kulit hangat gumball, sesuatu yang ia tahu bisa dengan mudah membawa kantuk untuk sang pangeran.

cuma satu kalimat lagi yang terucap dari mulut setengah vampir setengah iblis itu sebelum gumball benar-benar jatuh tertidur: "kau sengaja membiarkan jendela kamarmu terbuka, apa lagi kalau bukan karena kau berharap aku datang?"

"satu kata lagi, kupanggil butterscotch ke sini untuk mengusirmu dengan tidak hormat!"


End file.
